A new and distinct variety of apple tree originating as a limb mutation of the Malus sylvestris variety of Kidds D-8 Gala, xe2x80x98McKenziexe2x80x99 cultivar, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,637, hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x98Harry Black Galaxe2x80x99. Class: PLT. This new sport is unique from its parent because the fruit ripens 5 weeks later than its parent and is substantially firmer than the parent.
The new variety, xe2x80x98Harry Black Galaxe2x80x99, differs from its parent and other Gala varieties in the following characteristics:
A. The new variety ripens 5 weeks later than its parent, xe2x80x98McKenziexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,637) and the following Gala cultivars: xe2x80x98Royal Galaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,121), xe2x80x98Scarlet Galaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,172), xe2x80x98Galaxyxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,955), xe2x80x98Treco Spur Gala No. 42xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,396), xe2x80x98Fulfordxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,589), xe2x80x98Obragalaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,621), xe2x80x98Waliserxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,673), xe2x80x98Applewaitesxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,720), xe2x80x98Baigentxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,016), xe2x80x98Galexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,114), xe2x80x98Big Red Galaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,458), and xe2x80x98Simmonsxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,840). The new variety ripens 6 weeks later than xe2x80x98Olsentwo Galaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,681).
B. The fruit of the new variety is firmer than its parent at commercial maturity. The new variety pressure tests at 18 to 23 pounds at commercial maturity while its parent averages 15 to 17 pounds at commercial maturity.
This new and distinct variety of Gala apple tree was discovered in 1993 as a limb mutation of xe2x80x98McKenziexe2x80x99 cultivar, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,637, in an orchard planted in 1984 in Thurmont, Md. The new variety was noticed because the fruit ripens 5 weeks later than the parent and is much firmer than the parent. Observations during the next several seasons confirmed the late ripening and firmness. In October of 1994, buds were taken from the original tree and trees for further testing were asexually produced on M9-337 and EMLA 26 rootstocks and remains true to the description herein contained. It has not been reproduced on its own root.